Not So Sweet Beginnings?
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: not every fairytale gets sweet beginnings. he really likes her so much but she says she doesn't like him back. what's a girl to do when she finally falls for him and then he stops tailing her around? can they still have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Stace!" Randy's voice can be heard from the other end of the hall.

"Urgh! Here comes Orton…" Stacy muttered to herself as she turned her head towards the newcomer.

"So… Finally found a way to get that gum from your hair?" he asked teasingly.

"It's kinda obvious I did isn't it?" she said sternly. _"I know you were the one who stuck that gum to my hair!"_

"Whoa! Chill… What's wrong with you?" Randy asked as he walked side by side with Stacy.

"Good question Mr. Orton. What's wrong with me is that I hate it when you keep bugging me!" she said and walked away. Randy was left all by himself and was running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Dawg, what did you do this time? The Stace looks quite irritated… as usual." His best friend John Cena as he came over and put an arm around his shoulder.

"She's just not used being talked to by a complete hotty." Randy said cockily.

"Now that's funny man! You hot!" John laughed hysterically.

"Yeah! And don't you laugh at me!" Randy said as he shot a look on his best friend.

"Dude, You and Stacy had known each other since you were like wearing diapers! And she's not used to talking to you? Come on!" John told him teasingly.

"Come on John!" Randy said as they started to walk towards the school cafeteria.

"You know what Randy… It's really obvious that you like Stacy." John told him.

"Like? Yeah right? And you're Eminem's half!" Randy said as he laughed.

"I'm not kidding bro… It's really obvious." John said a bit seriously.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Trish Stratus greeted as she came over to them.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about how my best bud likes your best friend Stacy." John said casually as he leaned to kiss his girlfriend.

"John! Drop it! I am not and will never like Stacy!" Randy said.

"Ooh! Really? Is that so Mr. Orton? It's more like of a confession. You should see your face!" Trish said as she laughed along with John.

"I told you I don't like her!" Randy said once again and started to walk away.

"Just a piece of advice bro, stop teasing Stacy. You might lose her one day." John called to his back.

"I wonder why Randy just won't admit that he likes Stacy." John said thinking out loud.

"I don't know. But it's true what you said. He should stop teasing Stacy, he's an inch close to losing his chances with her… I guess." Trish replied as John just shook his head.

_"Just a piece of advice bro, stop teasing Stacy. You might lose her one day." _the words that John had called to him kept running back to his mind. He does like Stacy. That's the real deal. But what is he suppose to do when everytime he sees her he can't think of anything to say to her. Anything and then he ends up teasing her!

"Urgh! What's wrong with me!" Randy exclaimed.

"I have known you for so long but I can't seem to tell you how I really feel!" he said once again.

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself!" Dave Batista's voice came from behind.

"Oh! It's you Dave! I was just letting something off my chest. You know can't let things bottle up inside." He replied as he pounded his chest like mighty Tarzan.

"Hmm… Then you should start telling Stacy that you like her." Dave told him as he put his Geometry notebook inside his locker.

"Did John talked to you before you got here because if yes, I'm gonna pound him to a thousand pieces!" Randy answered.

"No. It's really obvious that you like Stacy man." Dave exclaimed.

"Not you too!" Randy said and let out a nervous laugh. _"They're all around me! Aaaah!" _he thought insanely.

"Randy, if you love someone it's better to show it. That's my advice but what you are showing to her isn't likely what I have in mind to capture her heart." Dave told him and patted his shoulder.

"Think about it bro. Make a move before it's too late. And make sure it's the right move. Here's your chance." Dave said and walked away as he saw Stacy was coming their way.

"Make a move. Make a move. Breath in. Breath out. I can do this!" he said to himself as he sprint some guy's perfume to himself.

"Aaah! No one can ever resist the babe magnet named Randy Orton." He said to himself and slowly made his way to the walking Stacy.

"Uh… Hi Stace." he greeted slowly.

"Oh. It's you." Stacy said in an exaggerated happy tone.

_"How am I suppose to tell her?" _Randy was now panicking.

"Um… Stace…" He started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Stace…" Randy said once again.

"What is it Orton?" Stacy said as impatience starting to fill her.

"Uh. Stace, I… I… I think you are too skinny!" Randy blurted out.

_"Urgh! Bad move! Bad move! Red alert! Red Alert!" _Randy thought as Stacy's face turned red with anger.

"Randy Orton! Don't you dare speak to me again!" Stacy yelled and walked away. Randy was left once again scratching his head with confusion.

_"Mighty heavens! What have I done to forsake me like this?" _Randy asked exaggeratedly with his arms raised and was looking upwards.

"Hi Stace! What's up with you? You look all flushed up?" Trish Stratus said as he noticed her best friend arrived in the girls' locker room.

"I hate him! I hate him!" Stacy kept repeating. "I hate you Randall Keith Orton!"

_"Uh oh! What have you done this time Randy? This must be bad. Major bad!" _Trish thought to herself.

"What happened?" Trish asked her again.

"He just told me I'm too skinny! FYI! I'm not skinny!" Stacy said her head steaming with anger.

"Cool down Stace. Remember, the more you hate the more you love!" Trish told her.

"What is it with you? Why do you keep teasing me with him?" Stacy asked her exasperatedly.

"Isn't it obvious Stace, you two are meant to be!" Trish said dreamily. "Like me and John!"

"Whatever!" Stacy said and rolled her eyes.

"You just don't believe me do you?" Trish asked her.

"Why should I?" Stacy asked in return.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Scrooge. Whatever you say..." Trish just told her while smiling mischievously.

Back to Randy who was still muttering to himself and walking back and forth the hallways. Students were staring to cast him peculiar glances.

"Uh… Randy? There's been a news going around the campus that you just turned into a madman." John Cena told him as he approached the still distressed Randy Orton.

"I just blew up my chance man! I just blew up my chance!" Randy said repeatedly.  
"What chance man! Did you fail Driver's Ed! Did you? Did you? Oh no! How could you! What bout the--" John said hysterically but was cut off by Randy.

"Man, breath! You're scaring the living crap out of me!" Randy shook John by the shoulders.

"Eeew! Gross!" a brunette, exclaimed as she walked pass when she heard Randy, said "living crap". Randy ignored her and poured his attention to John.

"What did you do?" John asked him in a now calm voice.

"News Flash for today. Randy Orton just messed up Stacy Keibler's day!" he exclaimed and ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"I thought you had already ruined that chance way long ago?" John exclaimed but Randy gave him the dude-I'm-serious-here-work-with-me look.

"Just kidding, dawg. Again? Dude, that must be record! You keep ruining Stacy's day and you'd be banished into the gates of despair for not telling Stacy your feelings for her." John said to him.

"Like I don't know that!" Randy snapped.

"Chill dawg! Yeah--- Wait! You really have a thing for Stacy. Now, now is that a confession?" John teased him.

"Well yeah… I really like--- Wait a minute! I just told you that I like her!" Randy exclaimed.

"So? I was just waiting for a confirmation after all these years." John smirked.

"Whatever John. Yeah, I like Stacy! But I think I just totally ruined my chance." he said out loud enough for John to hear.

"Not to worry bro for the Dr. of Thuganomics is here. The solution of your problems can be found with me." John said in a mockingly solemn voice.

"What are you planning?" Randy asked curiously.

"I will need Trish's help for this." John answered as he was alternately raising his eyebrows, Randy just raised an eyebrow but deep inside he was really curious on what his best friend is planning to do. He's just hoping that whatever it is, it would work.

"Just be yourself Randy. Be your own cocky self…" John told him.

a/n: i hope y'all like this fic as the flow of the story continues. please don't forget to r&r guys! thanks a bunch... till next chap guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day…

"Hey baby…" John said as he kissed Trish's cheek from behind.

"Oh hi babe. What's up? You look like you've got something to say." Trish asked him when she noticed that is so hyped up.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something. It's about---" but John stopped in the middle of his words and started in a melodious tune.

"Huh?" Trish raised an eyebrow in confusion why John suddenly stopped.

"Hi Trish!" Stacy greeted her best friend as she came running towards them. "John." She greeted John in a dismissive way as though she just knew him.

"Oh hi Stace." Trish greeted the newcomer.

"Come on. We need to practice our new cheer!" she just said.

"Yeah, you just go ahead. We need to talk." Trish answered and inclined her head towards John's direction.

"Whatever, just hurry up." Stacy replied and returned to the rest of the squad.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Trish asked John again who was now staring the gym's doorway. Trish turned to look whom John was looking at and saw Randy Orton came in and headed towards Stacy's direction. Stacy and the rest of the squad and she was on the top.

"Bravo! Bravo Stace!" he exclaimed in a very loud voice. He was hoping to catch Stacy's attention and he did! Stacy was concentration on what she was doing that she was startled when she heard his voice and lost balance. But like a knight in shining armor, Randy caught her before she could fell to the ground.

"You!" Stacy screamed when she realized that Randy was carrying her like a baby.

"Yeah, it's me." Randy said and smiled cockily.

"Put me down!" she snapped sternly.

"Whoa! After I saved you, I don't even get a thank you?" he asked and raised an eyebrow that girls know so much as he put Stacy down." I didn't ask you to catch me. And besides it was your fault in the first place." She said and walked away.

"Whatever you say princess. See you around." He said and smiled at her. "Promise." He whispered to her.

"And oh yeah, I came here just to check if you're okay."

"Arrogant jerk." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Ashley, a fellow cheerleader exclaimed.

"Puh-leez! Will you just cut it out! It's so damn annoying!" Torrie Wilson snapped and glared at Stcay.

"No need to tell me what's up." Trish told John. "I already get what you mean. And I love it!" Trish said and pinched John's cheek.

a/n: hi guys! i'm updating two fics right now. hope y'all like it and please leave a review. lol. this one is just a short chappy. just a portion of my busy mind i guess. thanks! r&r!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I can't believe he still has the face to show to me after what he had just said!" Stacy thought as she continued giving Randy sharp glares. Unfortunately for Stacy, Randy Orton decided to sit and stay on the bleachers to watch her do their routines.

"Dawg! If looks can kill, you might as well be deadby now." John chuckled a bit. He was sitting with his best friend on the bleachers. He was also watching his own girl friend from there.

"Nah! I'm sure she just loves looking at me because of my good looks." Randy answered and smiled widely at Stacy.

"You are so cocky when talking about her but when you talk to her you seem to have lost your tongue." John laughed at him.

"You know as well as I do that I don't." he answered defensively as he blushed slowly.

"That must be true love dude!" John commented.

"Okay girls, let's stop for now. We'll have the rest of the cheers tomorrow." Trish told the squad as she ran towards the bleachers. Stacy just head to her other cheerleaders realizing that she doesn't like going with Trish. It only means that she has to deal and talk to the irritating Orton.

"Hey, Stace! Where are you going?" Trish called at her.

"Uh… To Ashley and the others. Duh?" She answered as she pointed Ashley's direction.

"No… You are coming with me. We need to talk about some new steps for the cheer." Trish said as she walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Trish, let go. I don't want to go there." Stacy insisted.

"Now, Stace, don't be stubborn. Remember I am your cheerleading captain." Trish told her and winked at John.

"Brace yourself Orton. You are gonna have a one on one with the Stace." John told him. Randy laid his back a bit and put his hands behind his head.

"She'll have to brace herself. She's gonna have a one on one with greatness." He answered, but deep inside, his heart was palpitating very fast now. _"What am I going to say?" _he asked himself in slight panic.

"_Just be your cocky self… self…" _a voice said in his ear. He thought it was his thoughts remembering what John told him earlier that day, but it was really John whispering in his ear.

"Cut it out…" he said exasperatedly.

"I'm just reminding you. Chill! Breath!" John said and patted his shoulder.

"So Stace, about those new cheers I have in mind…" Trish started as she pulled Stacy to sit on the bleachers.

"Yeah…"

"Come on sit!" Trish ordered and she followed.

"Oh my God! Look at the time… John, don't we have a place to go right now?" Trish said exaggeratedly and pulled John and the two of them walked away from Stacy and Randy.

"Trish!" Stacy screamed. "You lied to me!" she pouted.

"You look so pretty when you pout…" Randy told her but she just made a face.

"What do you want?" she asked in a very cold voice she could muster.

"Uh… this…" Randy said and showed Stacy a pink wallet.

"That's mine! How did this get to you." she exclaimed and she moved to grab it.

"Not so fast princess." Randy grinned. "You dropped it when we uh… talked earlier."

"I know I had that in my bag. How would it end up to him?" she thought.

"Come on Randy, give it to me." She pleaded as she grabbed for his hand but only caught his wrist.

"No uh." He replied and before she knew it, her wallet was already on his other hand.

"Randy… Give it to me." She demanded, she was now holding his hand so the two of them are holding hands.

"You really do want to be with me…" he smirked as he glanced at their hands.

"Dream on!" she answered him. But she felt a nice feeling while holding his hand and yet she continues to ignore it.

"But you like holding my hand so much. It surely means something." Randy raised his brow.

"Whatever!"

"I'll give you this if… if you kiss me…" Randy told her in a more serious voice.

"You really are sick." She said in a low voice.

"I am sick for you." He answered and held her face in front of him. Stacy looked away from him.

"Look at me Stace." Randy said in a soft voice. Stacy slowly faced him. Randy leaned in for the kiss.

"Oh my God! That fast?" Trish asked as she and John were looking from a distance.

"That's my best bud over there…" John answered proudly. "What do you expect?"

And then…

a/n: omg!randy's engaged! i can't believe it! i read it on a website and he revealed that he is already engaged! neways, r&r on the way out! hehehe. thanks guys. hope y'all liked this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy leans for the kiss but…

But Stacy started to cry…

"I… I am sorry, Stace…" Randy apologized when he noticed Stacy's tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am not gonna force you okay. Just don't cry." Randy pulled her to a hug and caressed her hair affectionately.

"Ran-Randy… It's… It's just that…" she stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Hush… It's okay… I just love you so much." Randy said and continued to hug her without knowing what he just said.

"Huh? What did you say?" Stacy asked as she slowly pulled away from him.

"I said, I said I love you so much." Randy repeated awkwardly, she backed away from him and started to walk away.

"Stace, wait." Randy called after her. She hesitantly stopped and turned around.

"You forgot this." Randy came over to her and handed her the wallet.

"Th-Thanks." She answered and continued to walk away.

"Take care okay?" Randy called to her again. She just tried to ignore him and continued to walk. Trish was still studying them from afar, secretly followed her bestfriend to the lockers.

"Stop messing my mind Orton!" she said out loud when she reached the lockers.

"Messing your mind? Or your heart?" Trish asked her.

"Oh hi Trish! How was your walk with John?" she said in an extremely sweet voice.

"Oh! Uh… It was okay. Um… You know, I learned a few things here and there." Trish said. _"At least I'm not lying, I did learn that she might like Randy and she doesn't even know it, or she just doesn't want to admit it." _She thought inside her head.

"Really? And what might that be that you learned?" she asked in a challenging voice. In the back of her head, thoughts keep pushing that Trish and John didn't really leave. She has the hunch that they have been there all the time spying on the two of them. _"Spill it out girlfriend. I know you were there."_

"Things… Things about me and John." She answered brightly. "…You and Randy." She added as an after thought.

"What was that last bit, I didn't actually heard it." Stacy said, her head poking inside her locker looking for a hairbrush.

"Nothing. Did I say anything?" Trish answered immediately.

"Whatever Trish, just stop matching me with Randy… I… I don't like it. Don't like it at all." She said slowly, and not to mention hesitantly. Trish however did not answer her. She just smiled at her. It's up to Stacy what she thinks of that smile.

"So by the way Stace, what did Randy said that made you cry?" Trish asked her absent-mindedly. Forgetting that she was supposedly not be there when it happened.

"He... Wait! I knew it! You didn't leave! You were just there spying on us!" Stacy exclaimed.

"No! I wasn't there! It's just that… it's just that your eyes are red and looks like you just cried. Did you cry?" Trish asked her. Stacy shot her a suspicious glare but nevertheless dismissed the idea she had in mind.

"Yeah, I did. I just cried so that he'll let me go. And he's got the nerve to tell me that he loves me." Stacy answered and sat on one of the benches.

"Took you years to figure it out." Trish muttered. "He liked you since we were still kids!" she continued. "You should definitely give him a chance. He's worth it girl!" Trish advised. "And by the way, you're so mean for the drama…"

"But I don't like him a bit." She tried to answer asunemotionally as she could.

"You what?" Trish asked in disbelief.

"I don't like him Trish. And it's really starting to annoy me that he's following me around." She explained.

"Are you sure on what you are saying Stace?" and Stacy nodded.

"But, you two look great together." Trish said in disappointment.

"We may look great together but we don't do great together." Stacy answered and left the room. _"I think..."_

"Busted." Trish cursed under her breath. _"How am I to tell Randy about this?" _she thought hopelessly.


	6. Chapter 6

"John, We've got a big problem." Trish said to her boyfriend the moment she saw him later that day.

"Huh? What is it?" John asked.

"It's about the Stacy-Randy thingy." She answered slowly.

"Why? What about them?" John queried.

"I guess we should stop the plan." Trish answered slowly, looking at her shoes.

"Why the change of plans? We know Randy really likes Stacy, he admitted it to her just moments ago." John told her.

"But, it's Stacy. She said she really doesn't like Randy." Trish just let the words out.

"What do you mean? But it seemed that She likes Randy too." John reasoned.

"Now, I don't believe that what you see is what you get. She told me that she's starting to get pissed off by being bugged by Randy." She explained.

"Oh…" instead of John's voice, it was Randy's. He had heard the whole conversation.

"Randy?" was all that Trish could say. They could see clearly the pain in his eyes.

"Hey, no hard feelings. She has the right to say what she feels." Randy replied in a casual voice.

"Dude, are you okay?" John asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? There are many chics out there just waiting for my attention. Why should I waste my time with just one who isn't even interested in me." He answered and walked away.

"Poor Randy. If only Stacy likes him back. It would be like a fairytale love story for them." Trish said absent-mindedly.

"But we don't have the power to control their fate. Right?" John replied.

"Right. Oh I hope we do!" Trish sighed, still thinking on how Stacy and Randy would make a great couple.

"Just get over it Trish. What would you get out of it anyway?" John said sighing a bit. He's disappoint as well and he knew how much Randy likes Stacy so much.

"I just want happiness for the two of them. Coz I have this feeling that they'd find happiness in each other." She replied in a faraway voice.

"Uh. Trish are you okay? It looks to me that a spirit of a psychic just entered your body." John told her as he looked at her oddly.

"Whatever. Let's just get something to eat. I need to get my mind off this subject." She answered and the two of them made their way to the cafeteria.

"How could Stacy resist the Orton?" Randy asked himself.

"She must have some weird taste, she doesn't go for good-looking guys like me." He answered himself in the hopes of consoling himself.

"Aaah! It's her loss not mine!" he said to himself.

It was already night and most of the student body are hanging in a famous bar. Among them are Dave and Randy. Randy was trying to forget about Stacy by drinking some beer in the hopes of washing away the bitter memory when he found out about Stacy's feelings.

"Oh! The agony! It hurts so much!" Randy said as he clutched his chest exaggeratedly.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Have you gone insane? Coz if you are, I might need to drive you to a mental hospital." Dave Batista asked him after a swig of beer.

"No thanks man, I think I could still handle myself." Randy answered and gulped the remaining beer from his mug.

"Hi there hotty…" a seductive voice came from behind.

"Oh, hi Torrie." Randy greeted the newcomer.

"He-hello To-Torrie." Dave said stupidly.

"Dumbass." Torrie muttered under her breath when she caught the sight of Dave Batista.

"Wanna dance?" Torrie asked Randy and the latter gladly agreed. And the two of them left the table and went to the dance floor. Leaving poor ol Dave alone day dreaming about---

"Hey Dave! What are you doing here?" Stacy's cheerful voice blocked his thought about his dream girl.

"Oh hi Stace! Hi Trish! John!" he greeted the new comers and highfived his buddy John.

"So what are you doing here alone?" Stacy asked him again.

"Actually, I'm not. Randy's with me. But he's off somewhere dancing with some chics." Dave answered casually, while trying to steal glances of Stacy's expression.

"Oh!" Stacy's voice lost a bit of enthusiasm.

"Really? Good for him." John answered and was nudged in the ribs by Trish as she pointed at Stacy's direction.

"Oh, is he really?" John just asked.

Yeah, hey, there he is right now." Dave pointed at the middle of the dance floor. And there they saw Torrie grinding closely to Randy. Randy seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hey, I thought Randy likes Stacy?" Stacy heard whispers going over.

"Yeah, I just saw him said that he loves her on the court this afternoon." Another voice replied.

"Um. Stace, you okay?" Trish asked her best friend slowly.

"Yeah, I am, why wouldn't I be?" She managed to choke out.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like I wanna slap Torrie's face away? Why am I… Why am I jealous? Wait! No way! I'm not jealous. No chance in hell! I am not jealous. Or am I?" _

* * *

a/n: i do hope y'all liked this chap. i kinda wrote this chap a few days before the last one. weird huh? it just popped into my mind and decided to finallyput it here. please tell me what ya think and review... thanks guys! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Have a seat Stace." Dave offered and she took the seat. Trish and John followed suit. Trish was now tapping her fingers to the beat. John just smiled, he was waiting for something… Then suddenly, slow music filled the room. Stacy's eyes immediately went to Randy's direction. She was right, they were still dancing together.

"Whatever!" she just said under her breath.

"What was that Stace?" Trish asked when she heard Stacy say something but it can barely be heard over the loud music. Trish saw Stacy was looking at Randy and Torrie's direction.

"Nothing… Umm Trish, I think I need to hit the sack early. I… I suddenly don't feel good. My head's throbbing painfully." _"And my heart's beating painfully fast." _She wanted to add but didn't.She answered truthfully.

"Are you sure honey? Do you want John to give you a ride?" Trish asked worriedly.

"No thanks. You and John should definitely have a great time without me. I don't have to ruin your night." She replied.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Trish pushed.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm alright. I just have a stupid headache." She answered and turned away.

"Hey, where's Stacy going?" John asked Trish when he noticed Stacy walking away.

"She said she wants to go home. She's not feeling well at all." She answered.

"Oh, okay. Maybe she's… Uh… Whatever. Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Trish said and the two of them headed to the dancefloor.

"See you later big guy!" John patted Dave's shoulder who was still staring blankly into space.

"I must have some flu… Why am I always thinking about it?" Stacy thought to herself when she all by herself outside the bar. She sat on a nearby bench and massaged her temples.

"I know I hate him." She said to herself once again.

"Hey there sweet thing!" a very familiar cocky voice said from behind. She quickly jerked her head towards the speaker. She was shocked to see him here outside with her.

"It's you. What do you want?" she said irritably.

"Aww! You don't have to be so harsh! I followed you because I want to make a truce with you." He answered.

"Oh really?" she raised her brows sardonically.

"Promise." He crossed his heart and raised his arm as a sign of promise. Stacy couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked in a more good-natured manner.

"I saw you come out of the bar and decided to stalk you and say hi." He just said and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Save your charms. It isn't gonna work this time." She answered and casted a sarcastic smile to the newcomer.

"What happened to your heart of gold? Was it replaced by a heart of stone?" he asked curiously as he took the seat right next to her.

"Haha. Very funny." She just said.

"Hey what's wrong? I know you… You smile but behind that smile there's something different." He said, urging her to tell him about what she was feeling.

"Nothing." She replied shortly.

"Oh c'mon!" he said in return.

"Really, there's nothing wrong." She pushed, he stopped bugging her but he didn't believe that there's nothing wrong.

"Was it because I was dancing with some chics in there?" he asked and chuckled a bit.

"Don't be too thick! I didn't even saw you in there!" she laughed.

"I was just trying to make you laugh. C'mon Stace… Tell me what's wrong. You know I can be your confidante. I already proved myself right?" He urged her.

"You really won't stop until I tell you, am I right?" she smiled at him.

"Right! Now spill it out." He answered and put his hands behind his head.

"Alright… I'm just disappointed that you guys always give up so easily." She said and looked him in the eyes.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah… What… What makes you say that?" he asked awkwardly.

"You just give up so easily when girls don't stop to give you attention. Then you go after other girls to forget us. And you treat us like you don't even know us anymore." She answered directly.

"Whoa! Not all guys are like that! I mean there are some. But definitely not me! Would I dare come here and sit with you if I'm something like that?" he answered defensively.

"Are you sure? I mean c'mon. You didn't even try to go after me after that… After what happened… to us…" she asked him.

"I didn't know you want me to…" he answered after moments of silence.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Stacy answered slowly.

"It was you who opened the topic in the first place." He answered back.

"It's just like old times… We always have quarrels over small matters." she said in a faraway voice.

"Yeah? You think so? So I'm still your friend?" he asked her in return.

"Since when did I stop in considering you as a friend? We have always been, even before we became 'us'." she smiled.

"Thanks for being here with me..." Stacy said gratefully. "I really need some company right now."

"Thanks too. Now can I have a kiss from my friend?" he asked hopefully.

"Dream on! Hug's okay." She said.

"Oh! Alright! Can I have a hug, friend?" he asked again.

"Sure, friend…" she said and let him embrace her.

"Thanks for stepping into my life." He whispered. _"I love you so much." _He thought.

And right that moment, another guy walked out of the bar just in time to see Stacy and him sharing a hug. Randy looked at them bitterly. But he pretended to not feel bad.

"So they're back together? Hey, if she's happy then I'm happy too." He said to himself and walked away.

"You okay?" Torrie asked seductively.

"Yeah, come one let's go." Randy replied and put an arm around Torrie's shoulders.

* * *

a/n: aww! i'm so happy that i was able to update my fics this week! yay! writer's block almost gone! i really enjoyed your reviews guys! please keep 'em coming. aiight! thanks guys!

loye y'all!

yanzell


	8. Chapter 8

"So Stace, you want me to walk you home? It seems like you're not feeling well at all." David (Flair)asked her slowly.

"Yeah sure. I really need company right now." Stacy smiled gratefully and looked at David's face. Then behind David she saw Randy leaving with Torrie. "Let's go?" she just said to David. She doesn't need to see him again with Torrie Wilson on his side. Randy met her eyes and they looked at each other for a moment. Randy wanted to smile as if to say, 'I'm just hanging out with her. Don't worry.' But he couldn't.

"_What if she doesn't return my smile?" _Randy asked himself and shook his head.

"_What is he shaking his head for?" _Stacy asked herself when she saw Randy shaking his head while looking at her.

"Are you okay Randy?" Torrie asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I am." He said and finally walked away. Torrie turned to see Stacy looking at them.

"You're taking me home right?" Torrie said to him seductively.

"Yeah, don't worry I will babe." Randy said and smirked. Torrie suddenly kissed him fully on the lips while looking at Stacy. Stacy just looked at them with her chest tightening.

"Stacy's too dumb to not fall for you. You're so handsome and so damn sexy. In plain words, you're just too good for her." Torrie said after she pulled away from him.

"Oh yeah?" Randy just said, the beer he had earlier was now taking effectand Torrie nodded and glared at Stacy one last time before she and Randy walked away.

"Stace, let's go?" David asked her again.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Stacy agreed and walked with him. She let David hold her elbow as they walked.

The two of them walked together in silence for a long time.

"You know what Stace, I still---"David was about to say something when Stacy's phone rang.

"Wait." Stacy said and grabbed her phone from her purse. It was Trish on the other line. David felt like slapping his forehead. Instead he just rehearsed some lines while Stacy was on the phone.

"_Stace, I think it's still you in here…" he said under his breath. "That's sounds stupid!" he thought._

"Stace, how are you doing?" Trish asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, David's walking me home." she replied.

"_Stace, I still care for you." David shook his head._

"David? You mean David Flair?" Trish asked curiously.

"Yes, David Flair. Why do you sound so shocked?" Stacy asked as David smiled at her.

"Nothing, it's just that I find it hard to believe that he's walking you home after what happened between the two of you." Trish told her.

"_Stace, after all those times we were apart, I realized I still care for you."_

"We're okay, we're friends. We've made a truce to forget the bad things we've been through." Stacy told her best friend while studying David's handsome face.

"_Maybe, I could still fall for you after all we've been through." _Stacy thought.

"_Stace, my heart still beats for you." David thought as she looked at her secretly._

"Really? That's uh... great I guess." Trish said hesitantly.

"I'll just call you when I get home. Don't worry. I'm okay really." Stacy assured her and hung up.

"So what was that you were about to tell me?" Stacy nudged him when she noticed he was staring into space. "David you're drooling!" she said jokingly.

"Wha-what!" he said, startled by her voice.

"I said you're already drooling!" Stacy joked and laughed.

"I like it when you laugh. It's like music in my ears." David told her and touched her cheek so gently. Stacy blushed and didn't know what to say. David realized what he was doing and took his hand away.

"Seriously, what was that you were telling me before my phone rang?" Stacy just asked, feeling her cheeks cool down a bit.

"Uh nothing. I forgot." He lied. Silence fell upon them once again.

"Was that Trish?" David asked her out of the blues.

"Yeah, she was so shocked when I told her I am with you." Stacy told him and chuckled a bit.

"Hard to believe that we're still friends?" David said and smiled with her.

"Yeah…" Stacy just replied.

"You know what Stace. I think there's really something bothering you." David told her. He noticed her sadness and wanted to cheer her up. He really loves this woman and can't afford to look at her lonely.

"How can you tell?" Stacy asked.

"Stace, I know you. We've been friends since we were kids and we became 'us' so I really know you." David told her and stopped her from walking by holding her shoulders.

"Tell me Stace. Maybe I can help." David offered.

"I think I've already fallen for someone Dave." Stacy confessed without looking at him.

a/n: so whaddya think? please review... thanks. i'm ending this soon, maybe. i want to concentrate in only one fic each time (Don't Mess With Us practically). i have this new fic coming up. but i won't post it until these two are done. sux! argh! studies been eating me up. thank god for christmas break! r&r on the way out! gracias peepz! adios! hasta la proxima ves!

yanzell


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Bye John." Trish said and kissed her boyfriend goodnight.

"Yeah, bye. Love you." John said and kissed her back. They were standing in Trish's doorstep. John brought her home and now it was time to say goodnight.

"You better go." Trish said and smiled at him.

"Yeah, or your dad's gonna chase me with a shotgun! Take care and dream of me please." John said and hugged her.

"Uh-huh. Don't worry I will, just promise that you'll dream of me too." Trish said and went inside the house after giving John one last look.

"Good night Mr. G!" John said and saluted Trish's dad who was reading newspaper in the living room. He just nodded and smiled at John.

John walked back to his car humming to himself.

"I'm going upstairs!" Trish said to her folks and went to her room and went straight to her phone.

"Okay honey!" Trish's mom said but Trish had already slammed the door close. Her mom looked at her dad exasperatedly and her dad just shrugged his shoulders.

"So you got home safely without us huh? How's your head?" Trish asked Stacy over the phone, she's been meaning to talk to her all the time that night

"Yeah. I did. Thanks to David." She muttered and a small voice. She was pretty sure that Trish is gonna freak out when she hears that she's been walking home with David Flair.

"Really?" Trish said absently while filing her nails. Then she realized what Stacy just said. "You what?" Trish said in a more loud voice.

"_See." _Stacy thought. But she's her best friend so she can tell her anything.

"I walked home with David Flair." Stacy repeated.

"That kiss stealing idiot! I was gonna actually ask you this earlier but I was just stopping myself. What the hell were you thinking?" Trish kept rambling on an on.

"Trish what's wrong if I walk with Dave?" Stacy said exasperatedly.

"What's wrong is that you and David Flair should not be seen together because Randy would think that you two are back together! And that you two are done and when you're done you should not hang out with each other anymore. Especially in your case where… where… Urgh! The point is you should not see him again!" Trish told her in a very fast way. Stacy swore Trish was breathing real hard after she was finished talking!

"Calm down Trish! Dave's okay, you know that!" Stacy said slowly and sighed as she lies down on her bed with the phone still glued to her ear.

"Your headache must be more serious than I thought." Trish told her honestly.

"Huh?" Stacy asked in confusion, then she remembered that she told her that she was having a headache that night.

"Did I just hear you said that David Flair is okay? And I'm talking to this girl who repeatedly exclaimed to the world that she hates David Flair! God! What's wrong with you?" Trish asked wondering so much.

"Uh, I guess I should tell you the truth… I owe you an explanation. For two occasions." Stacy said slowly.

"What truth? You and Flair got back together? No! What about Randy?" she asked insanely.

"No! And what's up dragging Randy in this conversation?" Stacy said.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to the fact that I promised that I should stop pairing you up with Randy." Trish apologized.

"Whatever." Stacy answered back.

"So what's this truth that you're telling me?" Trish asked her again, she was getting more curious by the second.

"Okay, I'll tell you. We're not actually enemies. David and I, I mean. It's all front because he was gonna start dating Torrie Wilson and he knows how much Torrie hates me, you know my relationship with David was going nowhere so I finally decided to let him go, right?" Stacy asked her again.

"Uh-huh. So what happened?" Trish asked her further.

"David said that he really likes Torrie so I thought it was really pointless to work things out between us. So we broke up. I felt so bad at the beginning coz he left me for Torrie so I guess it's true that I hated him at first but I understood him and it sort of didn't work out between him and Torrie. It turns out that Mr. Flair doesn't like Torrie. So we became friends again. Secretly." Stacy finished.

"Well, his a selfish bastard you know?" Trish told her darkly.

"If you think you really love someone you'd do stupid things you know." Stacy said. "Enough about what happened to me. What about you?" Stacy shifted the conversation to her.

"Stace! Oh my God! I just had the most wonderful night of my life!" Trish exclaimed suddenly, forgetting about her small outburst earlier.

"Why? John proposed to you?" Stacy teased. She's slowly learning to accept that her best friend loves Randy's best friend very much.

"Whoa! No! But if he did, I'll surely say yes!" Trish laughed.

"Girls! No talking about getting married yet." The voice of Trish's dad came from an extension.

"Dad!" Trish said her face burning hotly.

"Hi Mr. G!" Stacy greeted him.

"Hello, Stacy." He greeted her back. "Now, it's time for bed ladies. It's way past your bedtime."

"Yes, Mr. G. Bye Trish!" Stacy said.

"Oh Stace, we're going to the mall tomorrow and you just hang out with the girls and some of the guys." Trish said and whispered the last bit. Stacy chuckled a bit.

"I heard that Trish. You haven't asked permission yet so don't count on your luck so much." Mr. G told her and smiled secretly.

"Yeah, see you then." Stacy just said and hung up.

"Dad!" Trish whined on the phone.

"What? You want me to tuck you in?" Her dad teased her.

"You know, for such a cool dad, you can also get dorky sometimes. " Trish said and laughed before hanging up.

Stacy just texted Trish later…

"_Can David come with me?" _Stacy typed.

"_Yeah. Whatever." _Trish replied. Stacy just smiled a bit.

"Might as well do it. He's already seen us hugging." Stacy said as a perfect plan came to her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi Dave, it's me Stace…" Stacy said over the phone a bit later that night. She has been tossing and turning on her bed thinking what she was going to do is right. She has finally decided that needs to do this. There was just one thing she forgot to think about and put into consideration… Dave's feelings.

"Stace? What are you doing? I mean, why'd you call?" Dave asked in shock. He was actually not expecting for Stacy to call him.

"Yeah, it's me. Why do you seem so surprised?" Stacy asked and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, it's just that it's the first time for so long that I heard your voice." Dave said slowly.

"Uh Dave. Are you sure you're okay? We like talked earlier tonight?" Stacy told him.

"No, I mean. It's been so long since I've heard your voice over the phone. And I kinda missed that." He answered truthfully. Stacy blushed and she was quite glad that David couldn't see her.

"Really?" Stacy couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah. So what made this call?" Dave asked, decided to change the subject before he'll say more things that he doesn't want Stacy to learn.

"Oh, yeah. Right... Umm… The gang and I are going out tomorrow. Nothing special, you know just hang out and I'm thinking that you should come with." Stacy started.

"You mean, go out with you. That's cool." Dave said.

"Yeah. So you're coming?" Stacy asked him while crossing her fingers.

"Is Randy going to be there?" Dave asked slowly. Silence came between them.

"I guess. He's John's best friend. But why do you care about him?" Stacy asked him in return.

"Nothing. Do you think it's okay for them if I come with you?"

"Yeah, of course. I told Trish and she said she's okay with you coming." Stacy answered. "And I wouldn't want to go there by my own. So I'm hoping that you'd come with me." She pleaded silently.

"As your date?" Dave joked.

"Well… We can consider that." Stacy laughed a bit.

"Now that's another thing that I missed." David said.

"Missed what?"

"Your laughter." He answered simply.

"Come on Dave. Stop making me blush with your words. Alright, it's a date." Stacy just said.

"Okay. What time are we going?"

"We'll be out half the day I guess. Coz we're going to the bar in the night and the movies and the zoo in the afternoon. We'll be leaving around three in the afternoon." Stacy informed Dave.

"Well then three it is. I'll pick you up at three in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye." Stacy just said.

"Have a good night. Take care." Dave said and hung up. Stacy was so excited. Her heart was pounding so hard and she doesn't know why maybe because she's going to see Randy tomorrow or was it because she's going with Dave?

The following day came as a blur to Stacy. She changed her clothes for at least a dozen times until she was satisfied with a black off-shouldered top and denim pants. (just like what Rachel McAdams wore on Mean Girls).

It was already three in the afternoon and she's expecting Dave to be there any second. But to make the wait worthwhile, she turned the TV on and flipped the channels and settled for MTV.

It was Mariah Carey's Don't Forget About Us. She started to hum with the music and then the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it and saw Dave standing there.

"You ready?" Dave asked as he smiled playfully at her. He looked so handsome with his khaki shorts and black hoody.

"As I'll ever be." She answered and linked her hands with Dave. Stacy closed the door with Mariah still singing on the TV _Nothing can compare to your first true love… so I hope this will remind you… when it's for real it's forever so don't forget about us._

"Are you really sure it's okay for me to tag along with you guys?" Dave asked nervously.

"Now what's wrong with you? We used to hang out like this a lot of times before." Stacy said.

"Well it was different that time. We were a couple so it's alright." Dave said stupidly.

"But we're friends right? So that makes it okay for you to hang out with my friends. And besides, you're friends with Trish and Ashley." Stacy assured him and Dave just nodded and they went to Dave's car and drove off to their first destination.

"Where are they?" Stacy wondered out loud. There were a lot of people on the zoo that day.

"I think that's them over there." Dave said as he pointed at a group of teenagers to their far left. He raised his shades to his head to see clearly.

Stacy thought it was very sexy but kept it to herself and just answered.

"Yeah I guess that's them. Come one let's go to them." Her heart started to pound wildly when she saw randy Orton standing there with… of all people it was Torrie Wilson.

"Hey! It's Stacy! And Dave?" John said loudly for the group to hear.

"Huh? Dave who?" Ashley asked. She was with Jeff Hardy that day.

"See for yourself." John just said and all of them turned to Stacy and Dave's direction.

"David Flair?" Ashley, Jeff, Torrie exclaimed together.

"Trish what's Dave doing here?" John asked confusedly.

"Yeah, what's she doing here with Flair?" Randy asked with John.

"Why don't you ask Stacy about it? I don't know anything. She just asked me last night if she could tag Dave along." Trish said.

"And you let her? Trish how could you!" Randy told her. Trish just looked at Randy blankly and glared at Torrie's direction. He immediately fell silent. He mumbled something about not telling him about their plans and how he hates seeing Stacy with Dave.

"What was that you said Randy?" Trish asked Randy.

"Oh, nothing." Randy immediately said. He just turned his attention to Torrie again.

"Why can't you just admit Orton that you still got this thing for Stacy and you're just a coward to admit it because she turned you down!" Trish exclaimed. Randy turned around sternly. He's got this dangerous look on his face and walked towards Trish.

"So what if I still got a thing for her? What if I don't want to admit it? What if I was hurt because she turned me down huh Trish! What are you gonna do about it? Force her to like me? Not for an Orton thank you!" Randy said and turned away.

"Randy?" Trish asked slowly.

a/n: hold on for the next chap guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**hi guys! how y'all doin? i hope you'd like this latest installment for this fic. there's a turning point in this chap so please read on...**

"None of those words are going out!" Randy said. _"Coz if one of it comes out, my reputation's gonna blow away!" _he thought insanely.

"I'm just holding on to this thin strand of hope that people would still believe me when I say that she never hurt my feelings." He said to himself.

"Fine by me." Torrie Wilson said after she discovered from shock. She's pretty much eager to keep her silence. Anything to keep the two apart maybe?

"Yeah, okay." Jeff said, determined not to cross paths with Orton. Randy looked at Ashley.

"I can't take this. Jeff can you please come with me to buy some cotton candy?" She just turned to her own date. Jeff who was willing to give anything just to get away from the scene, immediately agreed. Randy sighed.

"I won't tell anybody about this man." John said.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Trish asked Randy in a small voice.

"Drop it." Randy said and Trish fell silent.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Stacy asked as they approached the group.

"Nothing. Hi Stace. Nice outfit. You look so… you look so. Okay." Randy said enthusiastically and finished lamely.

"Uh thanks. So Trish were you waiting for us for a long time?" Stacy asked and they all noticed that Stacy was holding hands with Dave.

"Are you two back again?" Randy asked distractedly.

"No." Stacy answered too fast.

"Then why should you two hold hands if you aren't together?" Randy snapped.

"What is it with you Orton? You're like biting my head off!" Stacy snapped back.

"Nothing!" Randy said and pulled Torrie away who was looking at Dave the whole time.

"What's up with him?" Stacy just wondered out loud. "Sorry if we ruined the mood guys." Stacy immediately said.

"That's okay. So where would you like to go first?" Trish asked.

"I'll tell you. Why don't we just meet back here after two hours so we can go to places where we want without disturbing others." John suggested.

"That's a cool idea." Trish agreed. "See you later."

"Where's Ashley and Jeff?" Dave asked Stacy.

"They're over there at the cotton candy stand. Wanna buy me some cotton candy?" Stacy asked sweetly.

"Sure." Dave said and smiled and they went over the stand.

"Hi Stace! Hi Dave." Ashley greeted them

"Hi Stace. Dave." Jeff just nodded at Stacy and shook hands with Dave. "Sup man?"

"One cotton candy please." Dave said to the guy selling the cotton candy. After getting what they bought, Stacy and Dave walked around the Zoo/Amusement Park. Dave would occasionally give Stacy cotton candy sweetly. Stacy would smile and just lets Dave do his thing. Then while strolling around, Stacy and Randy crossed paths. Stacy looked at him and Randy tried to look at the other as blankly as they could. Until neither of them could take it anymore…

"Let's go ride in the roller coaster!" Randy and Stacy yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah… sure…" Dave just answered, seeing Stacy's sparkling eyes.

"Uh… okay…" Torrie just said. As they were buying the tickets, Stacy was between Randy and Dave and the ticket seller thought that Stacy was with Randy that she issued them two tickets.

"Alright, get inside… that's the last slot for this ride… others should wait for the next batch and pushed Randy and Stacy inside the admission gate before either of them could utter a single word.

"Hey, I'm not going in for a ride with you!" Stacy exclaimed.

"What do you think? I'm excited to ride with you?" Randy retaliated.

"Yeah right! You're… you're! Aaah!" Stacy couldn't find any other words to say so she just went to one of the vacant seats. Randy just sighed and followed her.

"Come on." Randy just said and took Stacy's hand as he sat down beside her. Stacy didn't protest and just sat there quietly waiting for the coaster to take off.

"Now what?" Torrie asked impatiently and jealously at Dave. Dave just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the roller coaster.

"Wanna go ride in the carousel?" Dave asked lamely. Torrie rolled her eyes and agreed seeing that she'd better go in another ride than wait there.

The coaster started to move and Stacy was looking at the other direction trying to avoid Randy as much as possible. Randy squeezed her hand, Stacy turned to look at him and Randy smiled coyly. Stacy tried to look at him blankly for one second and turned away.

"This is going to be one tough ride!" Stacy muttered to herself. She was trying to ignore the tingling feeling now that Randy's holding her hand. The coaster was already going for full speed and Stacy was trying hard not to scream. She was still concentrating on ignoring Randy. But when the coaster reached the highest point of the rail Stacy yelled in excitement and turned to look at Randy and couldn't help but smile at him. Randy was looking at her too and couldn't believe that Stacy smiled at her but he kept his cool and smiled back at her. Stacy held unto Randy's hand tightly and they raised their hands together in excitement and laughed loudly but only them could hear.

When the roller coaster finally came to halt, Randy and Stacy were still holding hands and laughing at each other.

"I thought you were gonna throw up Orton!" Stacy laughed.

"No way! I thought you were gonna puke." Randy said and laughed with her.

"That was the best ride ever!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah. It was." Randy said and Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Where to next?" Randy asked Stacy.

"What about Torrie and Dave? They're supposed to be our dates right?" Stacy asked slowly.

"Well we're together right now… And they're not here so…" Randy said and scratched the back of his head.

"So… what?"

"Is it too late to ask you to be my date today?" Randy looked down at his feet before meeting Stacy's gaze.

"It's never too late." Stacy said and beamed lightly at him.

"Score!" Randy exclaimed and Stacy just laughed at his reaction.

"It's great to be with you." Stacy finally admitted seeing there was no point in pretending that she hates him that much. Randy smiled again.

"Tell you what? I'm gonna score some hoops for you." Randy proudly said to her.

"Oh really. I didn't know you know how to play basketball." Stacy said slightly amazed.

"You are underestimating me Keibler." Randy said and took her hand and they walked together.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, isn't that Torrie and Dave?" Ashley asked Jeff when they saw the two as they passed the carousel.

"Yeah… But how come they're together? Dave is Stacy's date right? And Torrie is Randy's date?" Jeff asked confusedly.

"I just don't know what goes in their minds." Ashley said and shook his head and tugged Jeff's hand and they moved on, leaving their confused thoughts behind.

"I feel like a kid!" Torrie said. Dave couldn't decide whether she was happy or upset about it.

"What ride do you like then?" he just asked her. He was turning his head this direction and that looking for any signs for Stacy.

"Why do I get the feeling that you really don't want to spend this day with me?" Torrie asked sadly.

"No… No, it's not that… Uh… Come on." Dave just said and took her hand.

"Dave, I know I'm not your date today, but we're together right now so I think we should try to make the best out of this. Can you please forget about Stacy and think that it's me you're with right now?" Torrie started impatiently. Dave just looked at her blankly and nodded in resignation.

"Alright. Sorry if I acted like I was ignoring you." He apologized and Torrie smiled in triumph.

"It's okay." Torrie said and kissed Dave. He was shocked but just smiled and they walked to their next stop.

Now let's see what's happening between John and Trish…

"Oh this stuffed elephant is so cute John!" Trish exclaimed in happiness while hugging her new stuffed animal that John won for her.

"Just don't cuddle with it too much or I might get jealous." John joked and hugged her.

"Oh, don't worry… thanks John." Trish said and giggled a bit.

"I love you Trish." John whispered softly.

"I love you too John." Trish replied and gave John a quick peck on the cheek. Then she spotted Randy and Stacy walking together.

"Oh my God!" Trish muttered which made John get startled a bit.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Trish said. She was a bit excited and happy and confused.

"Why?" John asked again and followed Trish's gaze and then they saw Randy and Stacy together. Randy was holding her hand and Stacy was carrying this cute stuffed unicorn.

"That's them right? I mean, that's Randy and Stacy?" Trish asked again.

"Yeah that's them. I wonder why they're together." John said, voicing out his thoughts.

"And it looks like Stacy's not mad at Randy. She looks happy." Trish noticed her best friend's big smile and occasional laugh.

"What could have happened?" they both asked themselves.

**a/n: so what you say? was it okay? tell me about it... r&r! thanks guys! mwah! yanz2**


	12. Chapter 12

"I just had the most wonderful day in my life." Stacy told Randy.

"So you're not disappointed that you spent your day with me?" Randy asks tentatively.

"Surprisingly, no." Stacy said and laughed at Randy's relieved expression.

"What?" Randy asked when she saw Stacy laugh.

"Nothing… It's just that you look so cute a moment ago." Stacy confessed.

"Well, I do look cute every time." Randy said.

"Yeah? Says who?" Stacy giggled more.

"Everybody?" Randy answered.

"You just wish." Stacy said.

"I don't have to." Randy replied.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Stacy said.

"I just hope, David didn't mind." Randy said and this made Stacy think.

"Oh my! What about Torrie?" as much as she hates Torrie she was wondering how the bitch got home.

"Dave must have sent her home, they were together today." Randy said casually.

"How'd you know?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Oh, I saw them."

"Oh…"

"Um, Stace, can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"You sure about what you're asking Randall?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. Is David going to pick you up?"

"No! Why should he?"

"I really thought you two got back together. I mean when I saw you come with him this afternoon…"

"We're not…"

"So can I pick you up tomorrow for school then?"

"Yeah, sure you can." Stacy assured him.

"SO I'll get inside now. Thanks again for the wonderful day." She said and gave Randy one quick smack as a goodbye and thank you kiss.

"Yeah…" Randy just said and put on a goofy smile and left.

That night Stacy dreamt of nobody else but of the prince charming she's been waiting for her whole life and never notice that he was just there all along making the obvious mistakes to make her see him. Randy Orton.

"Randy?" Stacy muttered his name first thing in the morning the moment she woke up.

"Oh my God Randy!" she exclaimed when she saw his car outside their house when she looked outside.

She quickly went to shower and took a bath and changed her clothes and ran downstairs.

"Mom?" she called out loud. She couldn't find her anywhere so she decided to go to the kitchen and there she saw Randy eating pancakes on the counter.

"Morning Stace!" Randy greeted her cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked, a smile was on her lips.

"We had an agreement that I'm picking you up today right?" Randy asked in return, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd be here this early." Stacy answered and took the seat next to him.

"You never told me that Randall is going to pick you up today." Stacy's mom said while giving Stacy some teasing smiles behind Randy's back. Stacy just remained silent the whole time. She and Randy just looked at each other and gave themselves some lazy smiles.

"Let's go." Stacy said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for the pancakes, Mrs. Keibler. They're the best!" Randy said and saluted at Stacy's mom.

"You can have them anytime you want Randall." She replied as he and Stacy ran down to the backdoor.

"Keibler really does like you." Stacy noticed, referring to her mom.

"Yeah, I guess she really does." Randy said and winked at her as they got inside Randy's red sportscar.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Stacy asked.

"What?" Randy asked innocently. Stacy just decided to leave the topic off.

They arrived at the school and instantly, all eyes were on them. Among the crowd were Torrie and Dave. Both didn't seem so happy. Torrie was looking at them angrily while Dave was looking on with sadness in his eyes.

"Randy?" Stacy nudged him carefully.

"Hmm?" Randy just moaned a bit.

"Maybe we should separate paths this time. I don't think these people know the news and I don't think they like it either." Stacy said slowly, looking at the crowd's jealous faces.

"I don't care about them." Randy answered simply.

"I have to go to Geometry class." Stacy just said.

"Chemistry's my first class. I'll meet you by your locker after class okay?" Randy said and gave her hand a soft squeeze and she just nodded and gave him a faint smile.

Time seem to pass by quickly because before Stacy knew it, she was already walking towards her locker. Mr. Bates let them out earlier than expected.

Randy was already waiting by Stacy's locker. He was admiring the beautiful pink rose in his hand. It really reminded him of Stacy.

"Hey Randy!" a female voice said from his left.

"Hi Sta--. What are you doing here?" Randy asked grumpily.

"What? I'm not allowed to walk by this part of the school?" Torrie asked sexily and held unto Randy.

"You're not suppose to be doing this." Randy warned her.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to you like this?" Torrie whispered seductively.

"I know you're not with Stacy." Torrie said.

"Yet." Randy corrected.

"Yet." Torrie repeated and kissed Randy. Randy started to respond to her kisses but reality dawned on him when they heard books falling to the floor. Randy pushed Torrie away and turned to see Stacy.

"Oh, hi Stace! I was just having some talk with your _boy friend._" Torrie simply said and walked away.

"You are such a pig!" Stacy said and gave Randy a sarcastic smile and walked off.

"Hey man, what's up?" John Cena asked his best bud when he saw him at the hallways.

"Hey." He said sadly.

"We'll be going at Trish's place tomorrow night. It's no big. Just some small get together. You go tell Stacy because Trish is busy." John said cheerfully.

"I can't." Randy just answered.

"What?" John asked again, thinking that he heard him wrong.

"I can't. She's not speaking to me." Randy repeated his answer.

"But… but I thought you're cool with Stacy now?" John asked confusedly but Randy didn't answer, he just shook his head and walked away.

Dave was walking by the football field when he heard silent sobs from somewhere. Somehow, Dave thought he should investigate and find out who was crying. He suddenly found himself on a familiar trail. The sobs were from behind one of the tall bleachers. Stacy's "secret place".

"Stace is that you?" He called out. It took a while before he heard a reply.

"Who's there?" Stacy asked.

"It's me. Dave." Dave answered. Stacy walked out and met Dave. Before Dave could react Stacy hugged him and waited for him to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked tenderly.

"Why is it that every time I'm happy, it doesn't last? Somebody just comes and ruins everything!" Stacy sobbed on Dave's chest. Dave just caressed the back of her head.

"Hush, Stace." Was all he could say. "Everything will be okay."

"No it's not. This is the real world and not fairytales. I don't think I still believe in happy ever afters. No, never again." Stacy said bitterly.

"Everything happens for a reason. What if what happened only happened just to test you?" Dave asked.

He couldn't afford telling Stacy that it was only Torrie's scheme to keep her and Randy apart. It would only mean losing her.

"Everybody gets happy endings Stace…" Dave said.

"Not me Dave. Not me." Stacy said and pulled away from him and walked off.

"Thanks." Stacy turned her head towards Dave's direction and muttered softly so he could hear.


	13. Chapter 13

_so sorry for the very delayed update guys! i'm just not in the mood for writing the past days and my mom sort of banned me from my computer for a week.. yeah blah blah... just read on and i hope you like it! don't forget to review too! thanks guys! love y'all!_

"Hey who's picking Stacy up tonight?" Trish asked as she put the bowl of chips on the counter. She went back to the fridge in an amazing speed to get the dip for the chips. It was a busy afternoon as they were preparing for Trish's party. John was sitting behind the counter looking at his girlfriend. Randy was studying the kitchen.

"I don't know." John answered as he reached for the chips but Trish just swatted his hands abruptly.

"That's for later." She snapped.

"Hey, why are you so nervous? It's not like you to be all nervous like this." John asked as he gazed longingly for the chips.

"I don't know maybe it's because of this party tonight." Trish answered uncertainly.

"You've already thrown a lot of parties before this. You shouldn't be nervous." Randy told her thinking all about the great parties Trish had thrown.

"Just help me with this." Trish said as she started preparing the punch.

"Randy, you're not picking Stacy up?" Trish asked.

"Uh, no." Randy answered and looked at John with a confused look on his face. John hadn't told Trish about Stacy and Randy's fight.

"Why not? You're cool with her now right?" Trish asked again and gave Randy a teasing smile. Randy smiled half-heartedly.

"There are things…" Randy started to say but Trish cut him off.

"Wait, I think there's someone at the door." Trish said and ran to the front door. She returned moments later with boxes of pizza.

"Uh Trish, don't you think the pizzas will be cold by later?" John raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get it heated then. So what were you saying Randy?" Trish asked again.

"Nothing. Hey listen, I have to go. I need to do some things. I'll be back later for the party, Trish." Randy said and walked out through the back door.

"What's up with him?" Trish asked John.

"I don't know." John answered with his mouth full of chips.

"John! You ate the chips! I said they were for later!" Trish said exasperatedly.

"Sorry… I just couldn't help it." John said.

"Urgh! Where's Stacy when you need her?" Trish said to the thin air and wiped the side of John's lips.

Stacy was out in their front yard sitting on the swing. Thinking about almost everything to forget about Randy. She was just going out of her mind. She could just think about him all night and not understand why.

"No es amor." She whispered to herself and ran inside the house. She has a party to attend to and she needs to get herself ready.

She satisfied herself when she picked out a black tank top and denim flirty skirt. Nobody was picking her up that's for sure. She figured that she's going to walk on her way to Trish it was only a few blocks away and her parents won't allow her to bring the car with her. She closed the front door and was shocked when she turned around. She saw Randy's car in front of her. Randy was looking at the steering wheel seriously. The view of his face only made Stacy's heart ache more.

"Get in." he said in a monotone. Stacy just ignored him and walked away.

"Yeah, just walk away. That's where you're good at, walking out." Randy said to her. How Stacy wanted to yell at his face but she just stopped herself and continued pretending that he wasn't there. But Randy's car just followed her as she walked.

"Come on Stace, get in. you can't just shoo me away. I'll be right here waiting." Randy said in a sad voice. Stacy just looked at him coldly and continued to walk on.

"Hey nice move Orton! Letting the girl walk while you're in your ride!" a guy yelled at him. Randy just ignored the guy and continued to try to talk to Stacy.

"Stace, I'm sorry for what I did. She came on to me. I didn't know what to do." Randy said.

"You could have tried to be more faithful and ignored Torrie." Stacy said painfully for the first time during the whole walk.

"I… I'm sorry." Randy just said, realizing his mistake more.

"If we're going to be together you should try to stick to one." Stacy paused and looked at Randy. Randy stopped the car and got and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're my girl." Randy whispered slowly.

"No I'm not." Stacy said and pulled away from him and ran the rest of the way to Trish's house.

"Hi Stace!" John and Trish said together as Trish opened the door. There were a few people in the living room watching a movie while the DJ was setting up the music.

"Hey." She just said and went straight to the kitchen.

"How did you get here?" Trish asked her.

"Oh I walked." She answered simply.

"You walked?" Trish asked in surprise.

"Why so surprised? Don't think I'm capable of walking?" Stacy asked edgily.

"What's wrong with you?" Trish snapped.

"Sorry. I just had a bad day." Stay said sincerely and gave Trish a hug.

"We can talk about it." Trish offered.

"No, maybe later. It'll just ruin the mood of the party." Stacy said and gave Trish another thankful smile.

"Okay. Just know that I'm here." Trish answered and the two of them returned to the living room which was now filled with loud music and the people from school were starting to dance.

"Hey there's Randy!" Trish said over the loud music but as she turned to look at Stacy, she was no longer there.

"What's up with them?" she wondered out loud and saw that Randy was coming down her way.

"Have you seen Stacy?" He asked breathlessly.

"She was with me just moments ago but she just sort of disappeared." Trish answered while craning her neck around looking for her best friend. "Don't worry, you'll find her." Trish assured her and left and went off to look for John.

The party went well except for Randy who was still looking for Stacy. After minutes of looking for her, Randy found Stacy at the back porch of Trish's house.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked in a fierce voice.

"I came to check on you. It's a bit cold here outside, we should get inside." Randy said and attempted to put his arms around Stacy and lead her inside.

"Will you just please get away from me?" she asked sternly. "Why do you care anyway if I'm cold or not?" she asked angrily.

"I care for you." Randy answered.

"You care for me? But you didn't care if I would get hurt when you kissed Torrie right in my face?" Stacy asked sarcastically and sneered.

"Stace…" Randy pleaded.

"Go away Orton and leave me in peace." Stacy said.

"When are you going to stop treating me like this?" Randy asked desperately.

"Until I get over you…" Stacy whispered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"It's only been a day Randall and you're already desperate for it to stop?" Stacy said and walked inside.

Randy did as what Stacy told him to, to stay away from her. But as the night wet on, he's had more shots than expected that his mind was racing and emotions were overflowing that he couldn't take it anymore. When he saw Stacy getting shots of her own, it made him mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Randy demanded as he pulled Stacy's arm.

"None of your business." Stacy answered. She was now a bit drunk herself.

"Then I'm making it my business." Randy answered.

"Just get lost." Stacy said in a weak voice.

"No." Randy simply answered.

"You're just scared that I can take more shots than you!" Stacy said and laughed.

"Don't even start with this Stacy." Randy said and tried to pull her away. There were no longer any visitors that night as they already went home. It was only the four of them, John, Trish, Randy and Stacy in the house.

"Randy never backs down from a challenge." John said groggily.

"Coward!" Stacy shot at Randy.

"You're challenging me to a round of shots?" Randy asked arrogantly.

"Yes!" Stacy hissed as she looked Randy straight in the eyes. Their faces were just inches apart from each other that it was so easy for Randy to steal a kiss from Stacy. He gave her a quick smack on Stacy's lips. Stacy looked horrified and looked at Randy's face. He was smiling ear to ear.

"You can bet on it." He told her.

"Oh yeah? If I win, you get out of my life forever." Stacy said bravely.

"And if I win, you'd be my girl for life." Randy said and winked. Stacy gulped the remains of her last shot as a sign that she agrees.

"Let's just leave them to it." John said and pulled Trish away and started making out in the couch.

"Alright on three!" Stacy declared.

"1… 2… 3…" Randy counted and the two of them gulped the liquid down.

"Aah!" Randy said as he felt the hot sensation of the drink.

"Sissy." Stacy accused and they went drinking shots until the two of them were really drunk. Randy smiled at Stacy.

"I hate when you smile at me because you make me crazy about you." Stacy suddenly said to Randy. Even though he was a bit drunk he could still understand what Stacy was saying.

"I hate when you talk to me because you make me run out of words. I hate you when I see you because you make me love you more." Stacy went on rambling.

"But I love you Stace." He answered.

"No!" she exclaimed and cried.

"What's wrong with falling in love with me?" Randy asked.

"It's wrong Randy! I shouldn't have fallen for you in the first place!" Stacy sobbed.

"Why?" Randy demanded to know.

"You're not the guy who could promise me anything." Stacy answered.

"And what makes you say that?" Randy asked in a challenging voice.

"I… I… See you made me ran out of words to say." Stacy accused.

"Here's an excuse for you not to say anything." Randy said to her and kissed her. Tenderly and sweetly.

"I love you Stace…" he answered.

"I love you too Randall…" she finally admitted and fell asleep in his arms.

A splitting headache woke Stacy up the next morning. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her room. A memory that she thought was a dream keep running back to her mind that she and Randy kissed. She tried to remember what happened last night but as she fully opened her eyes it was the sight of Randy Orton that met her. And to her own opinion, it was wrong because he had his arms around her and her arms were around him too!

"No!" she screamed that the whole gang woke up.

"What?" Trish and John asked as they came running to them.

"Huh?" Randy asked groggily and wrapped his arms around Stacy more tightly.

"Eeew! Get your hands of me!" Stacy demanded.

"Stace what's wrong?" Randy asked confusedly.

"What are you doing near me? I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Stacy said, she barely remembered what happened the night before.

"But I thought we're okay now? You admitted you love me last night." Randy answered. "And we kissed…" Randy continued and this made Stacy think.

"It wasn't a dream… it's true." She said to herself and touched her lips.

"No!" she screamed when she finally remembered all that happened the night before.


	14. Chapter 14

_so now, you are about to read the last installment for this fic, Not So Sweet Beginnings... hope you do like it!_

"Now are you going to tell me what just happened moments ago?" Trish asked as she faced Stacy on the park bench.

"What?" Stacy asked innocently as if she doesn't know what Trish was talking about. She never met Trish's eyes.

"Um, no point denying Stace. I think you and Randy have some issues to settle." Trish told her.

"Oh don't we always?" Stacy asked sarcastically.

"I remember you promised to tell me what was going on last night right before the party just started." Trish said and Stacy didn't answer. So Trish continued. "Stace come on. You and Randy just got together for like what? Twenty-four hours? Why so fickle-minded?" Trish asked her trying to make her talk about what happened.

"I thought you've already accepted that there some things that are just not meant to be?" Stacy asked her in return.

"I did until I saw you at the park with him! You looked so happy!" Trish reasoned.

"There are people who'd get hurt if we do end up together." Stacy said thinking of Dave. "And there are people who would do anything just to break us up." She continued with Torrie on her mind.

"But don't you think it's time to think of yourself too? Randy obviously doesn't want to give up on the two of you." Trish said trying to convince her.

"Oh you got Randy all wrong! He did give up on me! And he'd give up on me again." Trish handed her a fortune cookie. Stacy broke it and took the paper and threw it away without reading it.

"Stace, love has Its ups and downs... Twists and turns... love leaves you pain, teaches you until you learn and even if it takes long, it always takes you to where you belong!" Trish told her.

"Wow Trish, that's really deep." Stacy said as she looked at Trish with surprised eyes.

"And your lucky numbers are 8, 9, 18 and 56." Trish said smiling and handed her a piece of paper that Stacy recognized is fromthe fortune cookie.

"Whatever. It's your life, your decision. Not mine." Trish just said and walked away. "But if you ever need a friend you know where to find me."

"I need to make up my mind now. I don't want this to go on forever." Stacy said to herself and pulled herself together and headed back home. Then she felt the piece of paper still in her hand and she threw it away. She spent the whole day sulking in her room. Her mom knocked on her door a couple of times to ask her if she was alright and would always get Stacy's same answer.

"I'm okay."

"Randy, I'm worried about Stacy." Stacy's mom said over the phone.

"What happened to her?" Randy asked hurriedly.

"She won't leave her room and she doesn't even want to talk to me. Did something happened between the two of you?" Stacy's mom asked. She had always thought that Randy and Stacy is a great match and she was very happy when she learned that the two started going out few days ago.

Randy sighed deeply before speaking again. "Can I speak to her Mrs. Keibler?" Randy asked.

"Okay, I'll try." Stacy's mom said half-heartedly.

"Stace honey someone on the phone wants to talk to you." She said.

"Tell them to call back again later." She said wearily.

"Honey, it's Randy. He wants to talk to you." Stacy's mom called out.

"On second thought mom, tell him to not call again later or ever again." Stacy said and took in a deep breath. If she was going to completely erase Randy from her system, she'd better start now.

"Why couldn't I be like Lucy who gets her memory erased when she goes to sleep?" Stacy asked stupidly as she looked at a DVD of 50 First Dates from her bedroom floor.

"I'm sorry Randy but she just doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe later." Stacy's mom said in a resigned voice.

Hours had past and the hour hand of the clock was nearing six. Stacy decided to go out of her room but before she could turn the knob open, her mom knocked again.

"Stace, someone's looking for you downstairs." She said in a soft voice.

"If its Randy, tell him that I'm not going to see him or the most talk to him." Stacy said.

"No, it's not Randy honey. It's Dave…"

"Do you ever think those two would end up together?" Trish asked John.

"Hon, you should stop thinking about their life. It's theirs not ours." John answered in a control voice.

"Sorry babe. I know you're getting tired of hearing me say these things over and over again." Trish apologized as she sat on John's lap and touched the tip of his nose.

"It's alright." John said.

"It's just that I couldn't help it. I'm an only child and so is Stacy and we treat each other like sisters. And I feel like an older sister trying to look after her happiness." Trish explained.

"Don't worry Trish, Stacy will find her true happiness and happy ending on her own. Trust me." John assured her.

"I hope so." Trish said.

Mrs. Keibler's face lit up when Stacy opened the door. She looked terrible. Stacy's hair was a mess and it was all tangled. Her eyes were red with crying.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Stacy's mom asked hurriedly.

"Nothing. Tell Dave I'll be down after a minute." Stacy said.

"Stace?" a familiar masculine voice said from her left.

"Dave. I… I'll be down in a minute. I'll just go fix myself." Stacy said and tried to return to her room but Dave got hold of her arm and stopped her.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Stacy's mom said and left.

"I know what's been bothering you. It's Orton." Dave said straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stacy denied.

"No point pretending Stace. You know that. I know you." Dave said.

"So?" Stacy asked. "What do you want me to do now?" Stacy asked, daring Dave.

"I want you to go into your room and fix yourself and get dressed. We're going out tonight. I've already asked your mom's permission." Dave said and gave Stacy a slight push.

"But… but. What makes you think---" Stacy said but was cut off by Dave when he put a finger to her lips.

"I… I am gonna make you forget about Randy." Dave said in a voice that she couldn't tell if he was making a promise to her. Stacy looked at Dave's clothes and went inside her room. She rummaged through her clothes to find the perfect one to match Dave's. She quickly fixed herself but didn't put on any make up and got dressed. She went downstairs and saw Dave staring at her.

"You look awesome." He said gently and after saying goodbye to Stacy's mom, the two drove off to a famous posh bar of their city.

Like a true gentleman, Dave opened the car door for her, offered her a seat after finding a vacant table. A pair of eyes was looking at them ever since the pair entered the structure. He was looking on with envy, jealousy and sadness. It was Randy Orton who was sitting at the dark side of the bar, trying to hide form the rest of the crowd.

"One more vodka martini. Straight." Randy told the bartender.

Dave looked around the bar for some people whom he might know. And as he looked at the far end of the bar, he saw Randy. He turned to look at Stacy again. She has her head down fiddling with her fingers.

Moments had passed and Stacy was now playing with her pina colada staring blankly into space. Dave suddenly felt guilty. He promised Stacy to give her a time of her life but it ended with Stacy getting bored.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Dave asked suddenly out of the blue. Stacy who was startled, ended up saying no far too soon.

"No thanks." Stacy blushed when she realized what just happened.

"You'll never be happy with me Stace. Even if we end up together again, he'd still always have your heart." Dave thought as he looked at Randy who looked like was about to cry. He fixed his sight on Randy for a while and Randy turned to look at them. When randy realized that Dave was looking at him, he quickly turned away.

"I hope you'll find happiness in him Stace." He thought once again.

"Um, Stace, would you like another drink?" Dave asked slowly.

"Oh, ok." Stacy replied.

"Okay, I'll get you another one." Dave said and stood up. "And Stace, you should know that Randy would never want to cheat on you, it was Torrie's plan because she wants Randy." Dave said and walked away before Stacy could ask him what was that all about. Dave told the bartender what he want and went over to Randy with the newly filled glass in his hand.

"If you let go of Stacy one more time, I'm never giving her back to you." Dave said to Randy. Randy looked at him surprise clearly on his eyes.

"Go on!" Dave said and gave Randy a very controlled smile. "She loves you."

"Thanks man." Randy just said because he doesn't know what else to say. What else can you say when someone just gave the girl up for you? Dave handed him the glass and Randy patted Dave's back and walked towards Stacy.

"One gin tonic." Dave said to the bar tender and occupied Randy's empty seat.

Randy placed the drink beside Stacy's hand. Stacy looked up expecting to see Dave but was shock to see Randy.

"Would you like to dance?" Randy asked hopefully as he offered a hand to her. And as if fate played a role that night, the music turned to a slow music. Stacy's eyes darted quickly to the bar and saw Dave raising a glass to her and smiling at her.

"Go." Dave mouthed. Stacy looked at Randy again and his hand. She slowly gave his hand to him and Randy led her to the dancefloor gently. They swayed together with the music. Stacy never looked at Randy the whole time. Randy on the other hand kept his eyes on her all the time.

"Can you give me one more chance?" Randy asked slowly.

"Huh?" Stacy didn't know what to say.

"Stace, can we start all over again? I won't mess things up again." Randy promised like a little kid. Stacy chuckled softly.

"Is that a yes?" Randy asked eagerly. Stacy looked at Dave's seat and saw that he was starting to leave and gave them one more smile before walking away. Tears were starting to form on her eyes.

"You still want me…" Randy said trying to return her attention to him and making things lighter by laughing things off.

"What makes you so sure about that Orton?" Stacy said in an expressionless voice

"A little bee whispered it in my ear." Randy said and looked at Dave's leaving back.

"You're still so cocky Orton." Stacy said and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, but this cocky and arrogant Randy Orton loves you very much." Randy said, he was glad it was dark because everyone would make a good laugh out of Randy Orton blushing because of one girl.

"I love you too." Stacy said and kissed Randy on the lips.

"Love really leads you to where you belong..." Randy whispered huskily. Stacy looked at him questioningly. she had heard that line before. Randy then showeed her a piece of paper from a fortune cookie.

"But I've thrown that fortune away." Stacy said.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Randy asked confusedly.

"I got that message that morning when Trish gave me a fortune cookie." Stacy reasoned.

"But i got this from the cookie I ate this afternoon..." Randy said confusely. They both understand without saying to each other what's on their minds. Fate has made numbers of moves to make them both see that they are meant to be with each other. And that night, it was a message from two fortune cookies saying, **_No matter if love takes long, it always leads you to where you belong._** And they lived happily ever after.

And if you're wondering about Dave and Torrie, well, Dave decided togive a chanceon him and Torrie to make her straight and stop her from messing Randy and Stacy's life. And guess what? They lived happily ever after too!

**THE END**

_a/n: ok so now that's the end for this fic! how was it? i hope you liked it! r&r guys! watch out for a new fic aight!_


End file.
